


The Open Gate

by ChanelLovesTom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heimdall's daughter, I have no idea..., Loki - Freeform, Multi, Odin - Freeform, Shit..., Smut will be involved later, Thor - Freeform, Wee!, bad language, what am i even doing anymore?, woman of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanelLovesTom/pseuds/ChanelLovesTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heimdall's daughter is lost in the galaxy and it is dependent upon Thor and Loki to retrieve her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I cannot see her...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this!  
> I know the summary sucks now but as the story goes on I will edit it to make it less hideous ;)

After the battle in New York, when Loki had been defeated and the Chitauri were killed off the two princes’ of Asgard (along with the Tesseract) returned back to their realm where Thor would continue his duties as a warrior and Loki would be imprisoned in the palace dungeon for the rest of his days. When they came in through the Bifrost they were greeted by a somber looking Heimdall.  
“Welcome home Thor!” Heimdall exclaimed trying his best to keep his somber expression under wraps. “...and Loki as well.” Loki only glared at him, his eyes sharp as a sword. He imagined spitting at Heimdall but the muzzle strapped to his mouth brought him back to reality. He hung his head low and rolled his eyes at the cuffs around his wrists.  
"We must move to the palace. We shall not keep you."  
"Not at all your majesty. I assure you that everything in the nine realms is peaceful...well peaceful to us." Thor let out a low laugh, but although Heimdall was smiling, the demigod couldn't help but feel like something was bothering the gateskeeper.  
"Well, until we meet again." Thor said pushing Loki toward the rainbow bridge. Heimdall nodded to them and went back to watching the nine realms.  
On the bridge awaited ten Asgardian warriors seated upon their steeds. Thor's horse stood aside waiting for him. Thor climbed upon the animal swiftly and pulled his brother behind him.  
They raced across the bridge in silence but once they entered the town loud mobs crowded them like animals. Towns people yelling, hissing and cursing at who they now called "Odin's fallen son." Young women whispered to their friends, and mothers ran off with their sons and daughters. Although he would never admit to it or let his face show it Loki couldn't help but feel frustrated by his reception. He clinched his fists but kept his head held high determined to make sure the crowd knew that their harsh treatment wasn't effecting him. Thor on the other hand was extremely distraught by their words toward his brother. In his mind although Loki had killed hundreds and almost brought an end to Midgard there was still something there something innocent in his brother. When Thor looked at Loki, he didn't see an evil, psychotic maniac like most people did. He saw the brother he talked to at night about his dreams of the kingdom, the brother whom he played with in the yard when they were children, the brother he fought in battle with. He saw the same Loki...just this time he was broken and Thor hated that he didn't know how to fix him. After ten minutes of riding through town while having harsh words thrown at Loki (while they praised Thor for his courage) they finally made it to the palace. Once they stopped, Loki hopped off the horse himself while the ten other soldiers surrounded him.  
"I will visit." Thor assured his brother only to get a sharp glare back. "Things weren't supposed to be like this brother..." Thor reached out to touch his brother but was cut off by the crowding troops. "Goodbye," no one saw the few tears that ran down the demigods cheeks, he quickly wiped them away as the troops led Loki into the palace to meet with the Allfather. Thor rubbed his eyes before turning to see his friends smiling at him weakly.  
"It's for the best," Fandral said tapping his shoulder lightly. The other three nodding in assurance behind him.  
"Of course! I know...it's just, he will be missed."  
"He will miss you too, he just doesn't realize it. He shall understand and when he does things will get easier on you both."  
"Wise words...words I needed. Thank you friends. If you would excuse me though I must go see Heimdall." He remembered the somber expression on the guards face and felt the need to confront him, to comfort him and also because what good is an emotionally unstable guard.  
"Ah yes, we saw him weeping earlier. We figured you knew the problem." This confused Thor for he had never seen many emotions from Heimdall.  
"I do not, I am determined to find out though. If you would excuse me friends." He bowed then swung himself on his horse. He rode back through the village and across the Bifrost to Heimdall who was watching the nine realms closely. The way he was staring was different than usual. His eyes sprung from one realm to the other back and forth around, almost circling. Thor hopped from his horse and approached the guard slowly.

"If you are here because of what Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have told you then I must warn you that I will not speak of it."  
"Do push me away Heimdall, I am only trying to help."  
"I do not need help...I need a miracle." Thor completely take back by Heimdalls demeanor but keeps moving toward him.  
"Heimdall I do not understand. You are my friend and for as long as I've known you I have never seen you weep. I have never heard you speak so hopelessly. Who has made you feel so low?" The guard huffed and cursed to himself.  
"No one...It's just...I can't see her." His voice weakened and his head hung low and he had thought that was all he needed to say but Thor was thoroughly confused now.  
"Whom do you speak of?" Heimdall opened his mouth to speak. but then closed it again losing all hope in his own words. “Heimdall...would you like to tell me who?” Then suddenly the guard shoved his sword down and twisted it locking down the Bifrost. Thor was taken back, completely shocked he reached out for the guard in a weak attempt to comfort him. “Heimdall do not do that, you were not authorize-”  
“I can’t find her!” Heimdall suddenly shouted to the Valhalla. “I cannot see her! If I cannot see her then she is in danger! There is nothing I can do!” Heimdall hopped from his post but then sat upon it. He bit down on his lower lip as water welled up in his golden eyes.  
“One last time Heimdall...who do you speak of? And tell me quickly before the Allfather notices what you have done without his approval.” Heimdall scoffed at Thor’s words. He shook his head and squeezed onto his own right knee trying to hold himself from tears.  
“I am a hopeless creature...I promised her that I will always see her.” He looked up to Thor who was still ready to listen. “When you and your brother were children, I was new to guarding. You will not remember, but I had a wife. Her name was Elin. She was the first and last woman I had ever courted, and the first and last woman I will ever love. We married a month prior to my guarding but I had loved her for two hundred years.” Thor sat beside his friend, setting his hand on his shoulder lightly and listening carefully. “She was my everything...everything I had ever enjoyed she had. She was beautiful, kind to people, and intelligent. I had never wanted anyone more. Much like your mother she was a sorcerer. In fact, your mother and Elin were great friends. Although she was everything I had ever prayed for, Elin had kept secrets from me. After a while I spent most of my days and nights here watching the nine realms. I had devoted myself to the kingdom which mean that anyone who went against the king would be going against me. Elin’s brother Aghi was a thief and a liar, he always had been for as long as I had known him.” Thor scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Sounds familiar,”  
“He considered himself a town hero. Stealing from the fortunate to give to the poor. Elin had never condemned him because she knew what it felt like to be unfortunate. In her heart what he was doing was right...but because of his crimes he was imprisoned but killed himself shortly after. Elin was terribly dismayed she was depressed for weeks and during those weeks I had barely seen her.” He stopped and decided to pull his helmet off. “Then one day I was informed by some townspeople that she had gone on a wild rampage. Running around the outside of the palace and screaming the word injustice. Her brothers death had driven her mad. I tried to come home some nights to console her, and I would always find her sitting in the corner on our bedroom, biting her nails and whispering things to herself. She told me that she had heard voices and that they only went away when she spoke to me. I felt guilty for I didn't get to spend much time with her...The one day...one dreadful day I was working. She had come to me and told me that should make the kingdom pay for it’s carelessness. She set the town we live in on fire. Some say that she ran around screaming. ‘They are careless with their people so why must I not be careless with their property?’” Tears welled up into his eyes and trickled down his cheek. He pressed his lips together and began to weep. 

While rubbing his back all Thor could think of is how he spent is entire life never hearing of Elin. No had ever said about thing about her but he knew this was surely not the end of the story, and once it was done he would approach is parents on the subject. Thor pulled his friend into a hug as he wept. He had never seen Heimdall so incredibly sad. In fact he had always know Heimdall to be a joyous person.

“I know what she did was wrong, but she was ill...No one had ever been ill like her. After all of that...She was arrested. The death penalty was in talks, but your father was against it. So the council decided to banish her for three thousand years.” He paused and looked into Thor’s eyes with so much hurt that Thor felt the need to weep himself. “I had to banish my own wife. I had to open the Bifrost and make her leave on my own...Before I did Odin let me say goodbye. I had offered to leave with her but she pleaded that not give up my duties for what she called her ‘own foolish mistake’. But I will never call her a fool. I gave her the warmest embrace I could and I kissed her cheek then she said...I’ll never forget her words on that day. She said, ‘Be well my love, three thousand years is a blink of eye on the face of love, you will not be there to witness her birth, but promise me you will be watching her and that you will never lose her.’ Before I could respond to her she was taken from me...and then seven months later I saw her give birth to my daughter on Midgard.”  
“Daughter? Heimdall you have a child.” Heimdall smirked and wiped his tears away.  
“She is no child anymore, she is grown, full of enthusiasm and strength like her mother. She is a tad younger than you and your brother...I named her Tofa, but on Earth she is called Vera...sweet Vera. I have lost her. I have never been able to not see her. You want to know the reason I watch? The reason I see so much...Because of her. My only girl...and she is lost.” Thor hopped up from the post with a huge smile.  
“Then we must find her! I will look for her.”  
“No...NO! There is only one place Thor, one place I cannot see. Think of where she can be...think of where your brother was. I saw her being taken, to whom took her I do not know but I saw her being stolen from her chamber. She is in the lost abyss.”  
“I will talk to father everything will be fine and he will make sure she is safe.”  
“You mustn't!” Heimdall reached out for Thor but it was too late, he had already made his way down the Bifrost.

 

“NO! You nor any of my soldiers will be sent down there for the sake of one Midgardian girl!” Odin exclaimed dismissively from his throne.  
“Why not father? Do not will for Heimdall to be happy?” Thor was confused, he was sure that Odin would go along with his plan to go down and retrieve the girl. He even thought that there would be a chance to bring her and her mother home to Asgard. “Besides she is not of Midgard...she is from here! She should come home and meet her father, Elin’s banishment should be relieved.”  
“Elin was a danger…”  
“Why? Because she questioned your authority? You are not always right! This is not right!” His screaming had become so loud that Frigga (who was sitting beside her husband) was afraid all of Asgard may have heard it.  
“Settle down! No more shouting!” She pleaded. “As if today wasn’t terrible enough for me.”  
“I apologize for my tone mother, but Elin was your friend...do you not have any sympathy for her? After all these years do you not think of her? Do you not think of the injustice she faced? Do you not weep for her daughter who has never seen the face of her father? Do you not feel any remorse for Heimdall? He is worried for his daughter. Why can’t we help?”  
“You have seen what that abyss has done to your brother? He was not always so sinister.” Odin voice was beginning to anger Thor.  
“You pushed him to it! HE FELL BECAUSE OF YOU!” That was enough to silence them all. Thunder cracked in the sky letting everyone in Asgard know that the god of thunder was enraged. Thor cleared his throat and pointed at his father. “You may not care for Heimdall, but I do and I will find a way to save his daughter without you.”  
“You do not need my permission Thor, but you will not receive my help. When you die remember my words.” Completely fed up with this conversation he bowed to both of his parents, said his goodnights and let to his chamber for the night.  
“There is one way to save the girl.” This voice startled Thor as he stood out on his balcony. He had been looking out at the Asgardian sky, thinking about what was right and what was wrong.  
“You startled me mother…” he deeply chuckled as he felt her hand grab his. She appeared next to him, dressed in one of her favorite night coats her hair tied into one big braid.  
“I do apologize,” The were silent for a few moments, neither of them wanting to interrupt the song the night was playing. “There is only one person I know who can get you through that abyss Thor.”  
“Father would nev-”  
“Who said anything about your father? Thor darling the men in Midgard and the men in Asgard are not too different...they’re all stubborn. You must make decisions for yourself now, without your fathers permission. Besides you father was not who I was speaking of.” Thor’s eyebrows furrowed he was confused at first but soon understood.  
“Oh mother...We could not free him, he would betray us…”  
“I’m not saying he wouldn't…I am saying. You want to find the girl, he is the only way. He can get through there harm free, he knows his way around, he knows where to look and it will give him a chance to feel like he is a part of our family again...and I could be wrong, but I think right about now that’s what he needs.”  
“He will lie to me,”  
“When has he never lied to you? Do not mistake my words for an insult but you are a little credulous. Hold tight onto him so that when he does betray you he cannot escape, but do not treat him like he is not your brother, once he is done return him to his cell and all is well.” The idea was ridiculous, right? 

Right?  
Why would he ever put his trust in Loki again? All of the lives that were lost because him...his selfishness, his anger. All of the pain he put so many people through...only to be set free shortly after he is imprisoned. Even if it is for a limited time...did Thor really want to take that chance.  
“You want to do what is right son?” He nodded to his mother. He was now aggravated at how difficult this was becoming for him. “Then do what is right.” He nodded once again and silence fell over them once more. “Well I must sleep, there is a lot to do tomorrow and I am known to be quite unpleasant when I’m tired. Goodnight Thor.” She let got of his hand but he grabbed it back with little force drawing her attention to his perplexed expression. “Yes?”  
“Mother what if I do not know what is right?” She smiled and tapped her sons large shoulder.  
“My dear, your heart always knows what is right. Goodnight, I love you.”  
“I love you too Mother,” she left his side, leaving him on his own to make up his own mind. He continued to listen to the song of the sky, and that night he did not sleep.


	2. To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes to Loki to ask for his help to retrieve Vera and bring her to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, the next one will be longer, and Vera will be introduced.

“Thor this is madness, you know you cannot trust him!” Volstagg huffed marching up behind Thor.   
“Are you ill? Do you know what he has done? He was only imprisoned yesterday.” Fandral concurred.  
Hogun (although he also agreed with the other two) decided not to speak on the subject at hand because as long as he has known Thor, he knew that Thor didn't need all three of his friends snapping at him.   
“I know he will betray me, and I have accepted that. My brother has never been honest, not even with himself, but I need him to help Heimdall.” He stomped his way through this palace. They were all headed to the dungeon where Loki’s cell was held. “He knows his way through the galaxy and he can get me there quickly enough.”  
“What will you do when he does betray you.” Thor stopped in his tracks and the others stopped with him. He thought to himself. He had never thought about what he would do about that before.   
“I will give him to Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D...Which means that he will probably be killed for his crimes on Earth.” His friends grew silent as he left them standing there in the palace corridors. He made his way down the the palace dungeon, greeting the guards who stood up straight against the dirt walls. The very first cell to the left was Loki’s. His brother was laid out on his bed reading a book which title read “Unlocking spells”. Typical. Thor thought to himself before clearing his throat. Without any movement Loki chuckled darkly though his throat.  
“Hello brother, miss me already?” He slammed his book shut and threw it to the ground beside him. Thor was almost disgusted at Loki’s cell. How even though he ruined the lives of many humans and maybe even the lives of some Asgardians, he still got to sleep in a comfortable bed, and have books and delicious food. Frigga insisted on spoiling him.  
“Your jokes will not amuse me now. I am here for serious matters.”  
“If you are not here to release me from this imprisonment then leave and don’t come back.” Thor rose his eyebrow and smirked to himself.  
“What if I said I could get you out of this imprisonment for a few weeks?” Loki rose up and quickly pushed himself to the cell’s glass.   
“You lie!” he snapped. “You are here to mock me!”  
“Why would I do such a thing? When have I ever mocked you? That has always been your favorite thing to do remember?” Loki rolled his sparkling green eyes and began to pace around his room.  
“Well...what is it?” he muttered half of him talk to Thor, the other half thinking intensely to himself.  
“I do not understan-”  
“Whatever you need from me! You would not be releasing me if there wasn’t something I need to do that is involved!” He shouted. Thor nodded.  
“Ah yes...It’s about Heimdall.” Loki rolled his eyes once again and plopped himself onto his bed. When had he ever cared for Heimdall? He barely knew the gatekeeper. In reality, most people knew nothing of Heimdall because he was always at his post. There was no way Loki were to help him, especially after that comment he made the day before.  
“I care not, goodbye Thor.” he denied.  
“You do not understand, Heimdall has a daughter, and she is lost. He is terribly sad. So sad that I believe he will become ill soon. I only wish to find her for him and bring her here. She was born and raised in Midgard, but somehow yesterday she was lost from the nine realms.” Loki’s eyebrow rose and his head tilted.  
“If she is out of Heimdall’s sight that means that she’s...oh...and that is why you have asked for me.” Thor nodded.  
“I need you to get me through the deserted planets to find her. We have ship that detects Asgardian blood. I do not wish to fight with many of those galaxy scum, but I will if I have to and you will fight with me.”  
“Oh brother,” Loki sung jokingly. “It is not the galaxy scum you should worry about fighting.”   
“Never mind our issues Loki, will you or will you not come with me?”  
“What happens if I decide not to lead you down there?”

Loki began to think of his two year journey. The scum he met, the hundreds of near death experiences. How he had been beaten and brutalized, broken down and having to rely on the magic he could conjure, his intelligence, charm and wits to get him through and how he had eventually became a respected warrior amongst the creatures of the abyss.

“Then I will go on my own.” Thor stuck his chin up and crossed his arms on his chest.  
“And you will die.” Loki scoffed. Thor knew he was right, he would surely die if he were to go through that Abyss alone. Sure he had mjolnir, and sure he was one of the mightiest fighters in the nine realms but he did not have the abilities and the wits that Loki possessed. “you need me for this journey, and since you need me, I would not be myself if I didn't ask what’s in it for me if I go with you?”  
“A chance out of this cell.”  
“And then what? Once it’s over I go right back to it? No brother that is false hope. I might as well stay.” Thor wasn't used to pleading, in fact he hated the idea of it. He huffed then ran his fingers through his light blonde hair.  
“Well then what do you want?”  
“To die…” Thor eyebrows bunched together and he tilted his head.  
“Come again?” Loki hands met behind his back as he pushed himself from the mattress and walked to the transparent cell wall.  
“I wish for you-at the end of this journey-to leave me in Jotunheim. I wish to die alone there.”   
“Oh, stop your gimmicks for one second Loki!,”   
“I am serious, you promise me that you will let me die there or I will not go with you. You may even do the honors of killing me yourself if you so please.” He had heard Loki speak with madness before, but never like this and never in this context. “Please Thor, promise me.”   
“I just don’t understand...why?” Loki tilted his head at his brother then looked around his nearly empty cell.   
“What you think I would rather stay here? You think I would rather rot away in this cell for the rest of my days? Death sounds much more merciful. I will not go unless you promise me that this wish will be fulfilled.” Thor’s left brow rose and he looked up at Loki dubiously.   
“How do I know this isn't another one of your schemes?” Loki shrugged and threw his hands up.  
“You don't I suppose. But do you really want to risk not taking me along?’ Thor didn't, he knew he needed his brother for this task. Loki knew where to go, to hide, plus he was respected amongst the low lives of the galaxy. With Loki by his side Thor was sure he wouldn't have much of a problem and his trip would go a lot quicker. Loki stepped close to the glass and stared into the eyes of his brother as if he could see his soul. Loki’s face was stuck like stone and his thin lips barely moved as he spoke. “I assure you brother that as of now, there is nothing I want more than to die.” 

Thor didn't understand Loki’s new obsession with death (well at least his own death) he tried studying him, checking to see if Loki was being deceiving but the dark haired prince showed no sign of it. Then of course it was Loki, god of mischief and lies and of course he wouldn't be known for such if he wasn't good at it. Thor huffed and licked his dry lips.

“Fine brother...I can promise to take you to Jotunheim for your death, but I will not be the one to grant it. That you must figure out on your own. Loki smirked and nodded.

“Well then...I will join you.”


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit, may have typos, sorry about that.

“How do you suppose we get out of here?” Loki questioned as Thor paced around his chamber. His large palm met his forehead and he huffed.  
“Just, when I say so, do as I tell you, do you understand?”  
“Typical…” Loki hissed. “That’s all our relationship ever is. Once we get down there you must swear that you will listen to me, because if you don’t we will never find her, and we will surely die.”  
“I know Loki, I know.”  
knock knock!  
Thor walked to the door and pulled it open expecting Fandral only to reveal Sif. Her hair tied back into a plat and still in her chest plate. Her hip was popped to the right and she glared at him as if she were about attack him.  
“You idiot!” She screamed pointing her long polished finger in his face. Thor grabbed onto her mouth with his large and and pulled her into his chamber.  
“Shhh! Lady Sif I will explain everything.” he kicked the door shut. “Do you promise to not scream when I let you go.” She nodded in his grip and he set her free. She lunged over, regulating her breathing.  
“Ehehe,” She heard Loki utter for under his breath. She rose herself up straight, her right eyebrow rose as her nostrils flared a little. She pointed her finger to Loki who only stared at her with a sly smirk.  
“You…” She hissed moving toward him more and more until her pointed finger hit his chest. “You sick monster.”  
“Hello there Sif,” he chuckled pushing her finger away from his chest. “It’s been a while, how are you?”  
“You sick bastard.”  
“Awe, I missed you too dear.” his carelessness made her enraged, so enraged that she chose to ignore him (something she wasn’t accustomed to doing) and focused her attention back on Thor who looked at her with the fear of a deer caught in headlights.  
“This!” she exclaimed once again pointing to Loki. “This was your big plan!? Your big great plan Thor? He will betray you, he will betray Heimdall. Do you have any idea of the mess you’ve just made?”  
“He will not betray me,” Thor sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds as Sif stared at him in confusion. She crossed her arms on her chest and raised her right brown again.  
“What makes you so sure?”  
“Because I’ve promised him something...and if he betrays me, than I will surely not keep my promise.” He spoke as he if were talking to Sif, but he stared as his brother while he spoke.  
“Ehehehe,” Loki chuckled “Oh believe me brother if you break your promise and keep me alive, you would only be betraying yourself.”  
“What on Earth do you me-”  
“Thor!” Fandral yelled suddenly rushing inside of the room. “We can go now but we must hurry, Hogun has lured Odin to Vanaheim but he will not be there long. Heimdall is waiting for you all by the bifrost dome. I would get there as soon as possible.” Sif popped out his hip and grunted.  
“You’re in on this too!?” She exclaimed at Fandral. He lifted up his hands in defense and smiled at his nervously. Thor and Loki grabbed their things, and headed toward the door but Thor stopped when he heard Fandral say.  
“I’m sorry dear, I doing it for Heimdall.” Thor’s eyes widened and he stood there and thought. Dear? What in the Hel, did Fandral mean by...Dear? Either he was referring to Sif as one of those Midgardian four legged creatures with antlers him and Jane once say while she was driving him to the store for Pop Tarts...or he was meant dear in a...romantic way?  
“Dear?” Thor questioned out loud turning to them.  
“Um, Thor we have to go.” Loki sighed raising his arm up and dropping it back to his side. Thor shushed him and awaited an explanation from his two now very rosy cheeked friends.  
“Oh...wow we didn’t tell you?” Sif giggled holding one of her hands in another. Thor shook his head and rose an eyebrow at them.  
“Tell me what?” Sif then nudged Fandral and he groaned in protest. She muttered something really low to him and his eyes widened.  
“Ugh, fine...Well Thor…” He started walking a little closer as he spoke. “Friend.” a step closer. “Comrade.” He was now only two feet from him. Fandral smiled and playfully punched Thor’s shoulder but the god of thunder did not budge or laugh. He stood as solid as a stone which nearly made Fandral shit his pants. “...buddy.” Loki rolled his eyes from the doorway and began to tap his foot. He was losing his patience.  
“Get on with it…” he snapped.  
“Right...well then...well...um”  
“Oh for the love of-” Loki marched up to Thor and rose his hand to Fandra. “They’re clearly fucking! Can we go now?” Fandral winced.  
“Well...” Sif started. “He is my betrothed.” Thor’s stone face broke and he didn’t know whether to frown or to smile. For some reason hearing that wasn’t that great of news to him but he wasn’t sure why.  
“Oh…” he said trying to sound as gleeful as he could.  
“Yes, while you were...busy with, him.” Fandral said gesturing to Loki in which Loki responded with a sharp glare. “I courted Sif.” Thor looked over to Sif who was now staring at her shoes. He watched as her hair blew a little because of the draft of with floating throughout his room. He wasn’t sure how he should feel about this news, but he knew that his feelings probably shouldn’t matter anyway. If they were happy then so be it.  
“Well I am glad for you! I cannot wait for the wedding. Now if you would excuse us, my brother and I must be going.”  
“Took you long enough.” Loki hissed as he strutted out of the room.  
“I shall see you soon friends, hopefully with our new friend Tofa here as well. Best of luck to you two.” They both nodded, Thor gave them one more small smile and then exited. We he walked he did not see his brother. Only a few guards but knowing Loki he was probably pretending to be one of them. He never grew out of dress up games.  
“I don’t know where you are brother.” Thor muttered. “but I know you are near.” He heard Loki chuckle from behind him confirming his words. They made their way to the bifrost in silence.

“This does not run here, it will now work until you have left Asgard which means you will be falling for a while.” Volstagg told them.  
“Well, no time to waste!” Loki shouted climbing up the ship and swinging himself inside. “Let’s get on with this so I can die!” Thor rolled his eyes and turned to Heimdall who was staring up at the ship smiling.  
“Hopefully next time I see this ship, my daughter will be walking out of it.” Thor couldn’t help but pulled Heimdall into a big hug.  
“I promise my friend we will find her and bring her to you safely.” Thor said.  
“I could not thank you enough for your kindness and your help. You are truly one of the greatest men I’ve ever known Thor Odinson.” tears formed in his eyes as he spoke which brother Thor’s heart.  
“Same to you my friend, same to you. I shall see you both soon.” He pulled out of the hug to give his hand to Volstagg who accepted it joyfully with a wide cheesy smile.  
“You owe me big time for this.” he said through his teeth causing Thor to laugh out loud.  
“Yes of course, perhaps a feast in your name when we return?”  
“This is why you’re my best friend.”  
“Well I must go, but I will be back...with Tofa.” Thor waved at both my as he walked over to the ship that was sitting on the rainbow bridge. It was large and black, like something he had never seen before. All of Asgards ships were smaller and painted with gold and he couldn’t help but wonder where Volstagg even got this ship from. Thor walked inside and the door closed and locked behind him. There were lights everywhere and the inside seemed to be much larger than it looked on the outside. There were two chambers and a bathroom in the ship which was something he had never seen. Was their trip really going to be that long? He didn’t see himself getting too much sleep while they were on this trip. In fact the more he thought about it, he didn’t see himself getting any sleep.  
“Finally,” Loki mumbled as he sat at the front of the ship in the passengers chair. His back leaning against his chair as his crossed legs rested on the side of the control panel.  
“Oh shut it you drama queen.” Loki scoffed and snapped his fingers. A book magically appeared in his hand. He opened it and scrolled through it trying to find the right page and when he found it he began to read.  
“What? You don’t wish you pilot this ship?” Thor questioned as he took the captain seat.  
“Nope, I think I’ll just read until I’m needed.” Thor looked at his book and smiled.  
“Hamlet,” he read out loud.  
“Midgardian book...quite interesting.” Thor was so puzzled by his brothers behavior. He seemed way more tame than usual. Suddenly the ship rocked forward. It was Volstagg pushing it. Once...twice...and by the third time Thor braced himself for the fall. He turned to Loki wasn’t phased, licking his fingers and turning the next page of his book. On the fourth time they tipped over and fell into the abyss.


End file.
